


Birds and The Bees

by SapphireOx



Series: Erotica Oneshots [5]
Category: Monster High
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Light BDSM, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 16:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18664204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireOx/pseuds/SapphireOx
Summary: Clawdeen and Romulus get a little creative in their attempts to have a baby.





	Birds and The Bees

It was a rather lovely day outside; the sky was a nice robin’s egg blue, the spare clouds dotting its surface fluffy and white like cotton. Sunlight streamed in through the windows, blanketing everything in a soft golden glow, not too harsh but not too dim either. Faintly, Clawdeen could hear kids shouting and the passing conversation of people, most likely playing out in the front yards and taking walks and lounging on their porches. It definitely seemed like the Earth was calling for everyone to take a break from the indoors and come enjoy the summer warmth.

Clawdeen would’ve enjoyed it too, but she’d been too preoccupied with a few other things to even think about stepping out of the house.

The fact that she was tied up had a little something to do with it, too.

Repressing a groan, Clawdeen pursed her lips together as wriggled her shoulders and arched her back, trying to adjust the position she was in. She gave a slight growl as she attempted to move her arms so she could push herself up, only for her restraints to tug on her wrists and prevent any further movement.

It quickly gave way to a moan, however, as she felt another wave of heat roll over her from her center. Her head fell back against the bed, and she rolled her hips in a desperate attempt to relieve the pressure steadily building between her legs.

Such had been her position all morning: lying on the bed on her back, with her arms tied behind her back with soft blue rope, of which had been tied and twisted all down her body in a shibari style that wrapped around her breasts, stomach, and legs. Her thighs had been tied so that they remained at a bent angle, her knees drawn up towards her shoulders so that her legs remained bent and spread, with her unable to move them, keeping her in a rather balled-up pose.

Clawdeen whimpered as she felt the coolness from the fan brush against the junction between her legs. She was almost naked, save for a pair of underwear; the lacy red material was nearly completely soaked with her fluids, as the end of the vibrator jutted out against the fabric from where it had been pushed inside her. The small object gently massaged the nerves of her inner walls, sending bolts of electricity all through her body. In addition, a small little golden plug had been inserted into her ass, keeping her stretched.

She was so close to the edge, but every time, just as she felt herself beginning to tip over, the vibrations slowed down, teasing her, denying her, keeping her at bay. She’d try to move and get herself off, only for the rope to hold her back. Mentally, Clawdeen cursed Rom. Damn him for his creativity and his way with rope.

“Ah!” she let out with a cry as the vibrator suddenly increased in intensity, its whirring sound filling the room as it moved against her sensitive flesh, causing heat to bloom from her innermost core.

Clawdeen threw her head back as her stomach clenched almost painfully from the stimulation. Her lower lips and clit throbbed with the need for release. She bucked her hips upward, trying to move with the vibrator and bring herself to the sweet release that she so badly craved.

Then suddenly, the intensity stopped; the vibrator slowed to almost still; Clawdeen whined at the loss of sensation, her lower abdomen aching for release. Tears pricked her eyes in near frustration.

Just as quickly, however, the vibrator roared back to life, causing her to squirm as she relished in the delicious friction the small wand produced against her pussy. Her voice echoed through the halls and she was probably loud enough for some people outside to hear her, but Clawdeen didn’t care; all she could focus on was the pulsating heat spreading up through her loins and how she desperately needed relief.

“Ah…ah…f-fuck…” she gasped out, her eyes screwing shut, “F-F- _Fuck…_ ”

Her ears perked up at the sudden sound of someone pulling up in the driveway. She lifted her head to look at the door, listening in as she heard the engine turn off, before the door opened and slammed shut a few seconds later.

“ _I’m home!”_ she heard her husband call from below, the sounds of his boots echoing on the floor downstairs echoing through the house.

A soft growl of excitement rumbled in Clawdeen’s chest as she heard him begin to climb the stairs; her clit throbbed with anticipation. She could smell his scent getting stronger.

She could see his shadow on the floor, before Romulus appeared in the doorway, an eager grin on his face.

“Well, well, well,” he said, “What do we have here?”

Clawdeen smiled and laid back, beckoning him forth with a nod. “I’ve been waiting for you.”

“Oh, I bet you have,” Romulus said in amusement as he approached the bed, digging into his pocket and pulling out a small remote. He pressed down on a button with his thumb, triggering the vibrator to speed up.

Clawdeen couldn’t smother the high-pitched squeal that escaped her as she became overwhelmed with the pleasure that rolled out from her center. Romulus watched her arch her back as she moaned and cried, biting his lip as he felt his arousal flare up and a tightening sensation beginning to build in his stomach.

“ _Ngh,_ j-jerk,” Clawdeen sputtered out through the haze of euphoria, “F-F-Fuck you…”

“Oh, you will, sweetheart,” Romulus said mockingly, climbing onto the bed and leaning over her.

His emerald gaze trailed over her body, lingering on the way her breasts lightly bounced with every heave of her chest, of the light sheen of sweat that covered her stomach, the way her thighs quivered against the strain of the rope.

Pulling the fabric of her underwear to one side, he grasped the end of the vibrator and steadily began moving it, gently thrusting it in and out of her. He delighted in how Clawdeen mewled, her eyes screwing shut as she tried to rock her hips with the rhythm of his arm.

“Ah, ah, R-Romulus,” Clawdeen gasped out, “P-Please…”

She needed him badly- his naked form against hers, his arms wrapped tightly around her with him buried deep inside her- she nearly climaxed at the thought alone.

“Please what?” the silver wolf asked.

“Please…” Clawdeen repeated, “Please...I-I need you…”

Romulus chuckled. Clawdeen felt her stomach flutter as he caught her eye, his gaze dark with lust. It was quickly lost, however, as she felt Romulus remove the vibrator and plug, earning him a whine of protest from the brown she-wolf.

“ _Romulus,”_ Clawdeen exclaimed in a high, almost child-like voice.

“Relax, baby,” Romulus said softly, his voice husky with desire, “I’ll fill you up. Just want a have a little fun first.”

Clawdeen cooed with delight, eagerly raising her legs to him. Of all things he’d had in store for her, the ending result was what she was most thrilled about: him filling her womb with his seed, allowing her to conceive a pup of their own whom she’d could carry.

They’d been talking about children for a while. They had initially decided to wait until they had settled down and got some time to themselves first- what with Clawdeen’s increased hours at the salon and Romulus’ new teaching position at the university- so when the time came, they could plan in order to be prepared for it.

Alas, after a few years of it just being the two of them and witnessing their friends grow their families and become parents- especially after the birth of Clawd and Draculaura’s son and Jackson and Frankie’s daughter- they had both decided that now was the time to fill their household, and for the last few weeks, had been taking the proper… _procedures_ to try and have a child.

But who said they couldn’t have a little bit of fun while they were at it?

Clawdeen watched as she felt Romulus undo the knots near her hips, before he pulled the rope away and allowed her legs to stretch out. They were slightly sore from being stuck in the same place all morning, but she was too giddy to pay it any mind as Romulus tugged her panties down her legs.

He discarded them somewhere on the floor beside them and knelt by the edge of the bed, lightly dragging her towards him by her hips and draping her legs over his shoulders. He smiled as he caught her eye and turned his head to place a soft kiss on the inside of her leg, earning a light moan from Clawdeen.

“You play too much,” Clawdeen said with a pout as she looked down at him, exasperated with the constant teasing.

Romulus grinned, “You know you love it.”

Clawdeen opened her mouth, about to argue, only to cut herself off with a near wail as he pressed his mouth to her soaked sex and steadily began eating her out, his tongue running across her labia and clit and lapping up her juices as he worked on her.

All the while, Clawdeen thrashed against him, the brown wolf yelling out swears and all sorts of noises as she felt herself approaching her climax once again. She lay there and savored in the way her body hummed with euphoria at every little lick and nip of her sensitive skin.

“ _Oh…ah…o-o-oh g-g-god,”_ she panted out, barely able to think straight.

It was utter paradise. For all his playing around, Romulus always knew how to make her body sing. He knew just where to touch and when to hold back or bring her over the edge. It was an erotic, magical experience.

They had already made love once that morning, the memory of which sent a pleasant burn through Clawdeen’s being as she thought back to it; her waking to his soft and gentle touches, the way his hands and his mouth brushed across her bare skin as he made her fly, the way their nude bodies slid together as they lost themselves in each other, the morning light adding to the peaceful atmosphere- she screwed her eyes shut with a small noise as the thoughts nearly drove her to her climax.

She raised her head in curiosity as he felt Romulus lift her hips up, meeting his eyes. He stared at her alluringly, making sure to keep her gaze as he lowered his head, his tongue slithering out to lick and prod at her asshole. Clawdeen let out a shaky breath, the lewd sight sending a surge of tingles through her core and up her chest.

Keeping up with his teasing, Romulus dragged his tongue back up to her soaked lower lips and swirled it around her hard pearl, easing it from its hood.

Clawdeen whimpered against him as he continued to excite her. Everything was sensitive and hot and it felt like something was twisting up to its breaking point inside of her and it was all almost too much. She needed release, she needed to fly. The smell of their arousal and her fluids permeated the air thickly.

Tears pricked her eyes; she was the point of near sobbing at how close she was. So close and yet so far…

Voice cracking, Clawdeen begged, “Romulus. _Please, oh p-please…”_

Romulus smiled darkly. There it was, the tone he was looking for.

He gave her inner thighs a few last kisses, before he pulled away to climb atop her, unbuckling his belt as he did so. Pushing his pants and boxers down, he allowed his cock- fully erect and dripping with precum, to spring out.  

He leaned over her, observing the way she wriggled under him.

“Do you want me?” he asked.

Clawdeen gasped, “Y-Yes.” 

Romulus grabbed her legs and draped them over his waist, angling himself so his tip was just barely touching her entrance. He towered over her, staring down at her with an expression like that of a hungry predator having cornered his prey.

“Beg me.”

Normally, such a demand was refused, Clawdeen still holding tightly onto her pride even whenever he managed to shake her up to the point of near insanity. It provided a fun challenge to Romulus- coaxing her to give in, tormenting her with promises of pleasure through his touch and taking it away just as she was about to let go, leaving her a shaking mess until she finally caved and pleaded with him to fuck her.

Now, though, she was all too willing to do whatever her mate commanded. Lifting her head, Clawdeen stared at him with eyes half lidded with lust.

“Oh, breed me, baby,” she said, “Make me a mother.”

Romulus simpered, satisfied with her request.

“Gladly,” he said, before with one quick jerk of his hips, slid himself deeply inside her.

Clawdeen threw her head back with a cry as ecstasy instantly began to flow through her at the contact. Romulus adjusted himself on his hands, before steadily beginning to rock his hips, steadily thrusting against her. Clawdeen relished in it all, and began to move herself, the two of them syncing to build up a delicious friction between them.

A particularly hard thrust made Clawdeen see stars; she let out a yelp of delight as Romulus hit her sensitive spot. She pulled against the rope tying her arms, wishing that her arms were free; how she longed to wrap her arms around him, to feel his tight muscles under her finger tips and press herself up against his chest.

Letting out a moan as he rutted against her, Romulus took her face in his hands and pressed their mouths together, earning a moan from his mate as his tongue entered between her lips and began to twirl with hers.

Their movements became rapid and desperate, the bed creaking under their weight. The sound of their skin slapping together echoed through the walls, the air hot and muggy around them as they breathed in each other’s air from their kissing.

Gritting his teeth as he felt Clawdeen tighten around him, Romulus grabbed her breast as he moved faster, his jerks harder as heat shot through to his dick, a pleasant burning in his stomach that made him feel like he was about to erupt. Clawdeen held onto him tightly by her legs, her voice pitch growing several volumes in a way that let him know she was close. With the way things were going, he was too.

“Ah… _ah…o-oh g-g-god,”_ Clawdeen panted out.

She could feel her stomach coiling tighter and tighter as she came closer and closer to release. Everywhere Romulus touched- his hips pressing against hers, his hands on her breasts, his tongue licking at her lips and mouth- became overloaded with heat and every inch of her body was sensitive to the touch. It was all about to spill over and she gladly welcomed it.

Finally, after a few more thrusts against her G-spot, the floodgates opened, and she was overcome with absolute bliss.

Overwhelmed at the sensations that coursed through her body as her tight cunt pulsated with heat, she squeezed her eyes shut as she let out a loud howl. Her lower abdominal muscles tightened, and ejaculate fluid gushed from her, spilling out over her and Romulus’ fur and soaking the sheets under them. She writhed as she rode out her climax, her mind fuzzy and her body singing with elation; all she could focus on was riding the wave of pleasure that had completely consumed her whole being.

Romulus growled as he felt her vaginal walls clamp around him, the tightness around his stiff cock nearly sending him over the edge. He grabbed her hip and started to thrust faster, eager to reach his own peak.

Groaning loudly, he dipped down and kissed Clawdeen, sucking on her bottom lip and pressing their tongues together as he pressed himself against her.

There was the feeling of his whole lower half tensing up, before everything suddenly released with a burst of warmth in his genitals. Romulus closed his eyes and pressed their foreheads together, groaning rather loudly as he orgasmed.

Clawdeen let out an intense ‘oooh’ as she felt him come. His seed was thick and warm as it spilled into her cavern, intermingling with her fluids and creating an alkaline aroma that hung thick in the air. She looked between them, watching as Rom buried himself deeper, his cock and her pussy glistening with their cum. _Yeah, baby,_ she thought, _Fill me up. Give me a baby._

She could suddenly feel a small pressure beginning to build up in her nether regions, something swelling up against her walls and further stretching her; her and Romulus moaned at the familiar sensation- the knot at the base of his cock locking them together, keeping them intertwined in their intimate position.

They slowly rutted against each other, riding out the last waves of their climaxes, before, with one last gasp, they collapsed against each other. They panted as they caught their breath, coming down from their mutual high. Clawdeen closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm the racing of her heart.

She opened them back up with a smile as she felt Romulus brush aside a few stray locks of her hair, before he leaned down to give her a soft kiss. She responded back with a small coo, the two of them staying like that for a moment before they broke apart. Romulus cupped her cheek, dark green eyes soft as they stared into her bright golden ones. He reached up to kiss her on the forehead, before gently rubbing her nose with his.

“So,” Clawdeen finally said, breaking the silence, “I assume everything went okay at the meeting?”

Romulus rolled onto his side and pulled her with him, resting the side of his head on his palm as he stroked her hair. “As okay as talks about department budgets and schedules for the new quarter can be. I wasn’t really paying attention; I was a little distracted.”

He grinned at her, leaning in to lowly whisper to her, “Like how all I could think about was how many ways I’d have you on that table if you were there with me.”

Clawdeen smirked, lifting her to head to whisper in his own ear. “Maybe I could help you make that happen. Perhaps in your office, on your desk. Or under it, if you’re a really good boy that day…”

“I’ll hold you to that,” Romulus said, smiling at her as he leaned down to give her another peck on the lips.

Clawdeen smiled wide, her face flushing as she kissed him back. “I love you,” she said.

“I love you too,” Romulus replied.

They stayed like that for a moment, basking in the afterglow of their intimacy, before Romulus finally helped Clawdeen into a sitting position and, taking a seat behind her, began untying the knots of the rope. Clawdeen smiled, grateful to finally have her hands free.

As the last piece of binding was undone around her ankles, she turned to her husband. The two smiled at one another, a silent exchange occurring between them. Romulus then reached over and wrapped his arms around, taking her into his arms and standing up, carrying her. Clawdeen threw hers loosely around his neck, giggling as she allowed him to carry her bridal-style to the bathroom.

They held each other in the shower, their arms wrapped around one another as they took solace in each other’s company. After they had finished cleaning themselves, they got out and dried off, before they headed back to their bedroom and dressed in simple casual clothes.

As they changed the sheets, Romulus raised his head and smiled at his wife.

“You think at the rate we’re doing laundry now, we’ll have any luck any time soon?”

Clawdeen smiled back. “Hopefully,” she said, “I have an appointment with Dr. Stein next week, so by then we should have an answer.”

She shot him a smirk. “Of course, until then, we might as well keep on trying…”

“Oh baby, I love the way you think,” Romulus replied.

After they finished, they walked through the hallway and proceeded down the stairs, their fingers laced together as they discussed their evening plans. Crescent greeted them at the base of the stairs, rubbing against their shins and purring softly in a request for attention. Clawdeen bent down and picked her up, scratching her head affectionately as Romulus went off to the kitchen to start preparing dinner.

Clawdeen glanced around their living room, taking in the furniture and the decorations on the walls. A small smile came onto her face as she thought about all the little ways the atmosphere would change with a child present- the little pitter patter of feet on the tile, toys scattered about on the floor and couch, the way the smell of baby powder would permeate the halls.

Excitement built in her belly, and she put a hand to her stomach as if she could already feel movement. Mentally, she prayed to Fenrir to get the results her and Rom had been hoping for when she met with Viveka that coming Thursday. Though she had no doubt they’d be able to conceive- a perk of being a werewolf was having crazy potency (hell it was harder trying NOT to get pregnant)- she’d went ahead and had a few tests done to make sure she didn’t have any underlying fertility issues.

Luckily, all them came back negative, so all they really had to worry about was timing.

Clawdeen sighed in wonder; she had already been thinking about all the ways she’d tell Romulus once she got a positive result. Ways that involved a little bit of a surprise gift and a lot of celebratory sex.

She bit her lip at the thought. Maybe she’d buy a test from the drugstore before her appointment, in case she couldn’t wait for next week, then tell him the news.

That was, after she got him in the mood and made him beg for her. After all, she had to get back at him for keeping her tied up for a full hour and a half. No way _she_ was going to be one upped this time.

 _Oh, this will be fun,_ Clawdeen thought to herself in amusement.

Starting to think about how her little ‘revenge’ was going to go, Clawdeen placed Crescent down on the couch and went to join Romulus in the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't really know how to feel about how this turned out. Oh well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Ya girl was thirsting for her ship.


End file.
